The Cast of Sonic The Hedgehog in Criminal
by Dexys
Summary: Based around Amy Rose. This story is about Amy going to a men and women's prison, Mendam State, there she meets the most evilist of people and people who are there by accident, a type she isn't. SonAmy ShadAmy TailsOC. COMPLETE AS OF 20 11 07!
1. Intro

**INTRO**

ACSESSING MENDAM STATE COVNVICT FILES...

A pair of black military boots stamped the cold stone floor.

CONVICT B-12,

The body wearing the boots was a female's, she was wearing the average orange and white prison convict outfit.

AMY JENNIFER ROSE

The woman was a pink hedgehog with a tan muzzle, short hair with three bangs striking out of her forehead. She also had emerald eyes.

CRIME: MANSLUAGHTER, ACCUSED STEALING AND FIVE ACCOUNTS OF BANK ROBBERY

Her face was emotionless it looked cold and empty as she walked into a bus followed by two prison guards.

TRANSFERRING TO MENDAM STATE PENITENTIARY FROM CAMERON CITY PRISON...

The bus drove off and out of the city.

TIME TO SPEND: FIVE YEARS...

She looked out of the window of the bus and sighed. 'Here we go'

In this fic Amy knows literally none of the other offical characters. The only two offical characters that know eachother properly are Sonic and Shadow but I won't spoil anything else. Sorry for the short intro!


	2. The Black Army

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BLACK ARMY**

Amy fumbled a necklace she _somehow_ snuck past metal detection. Her mother gave her the necklace when she was dying on her death bed. Amy cried. 'Oh, mother. You'd be so ashamed to see me now.' Amy looked up, outside of her cell a black hedgehog with red eyes that matched his streaks on his black head. Those eyes pierced Amy like razorwire she couldn't help but shivver slighty. This made the ruby eyed hedgehog smirk.

LUNCH HOUR

Amy got a tray and went to the obese old brown hedgehog that stood serving the 'food' to the prisoners when he put the goop on her tray made a smooch with his lips. Amy looked digusted and just walked shivvering in her digust. Someone whistled Amy's ears perked up her emerald eyes reached those famillar ruby eyes. A black hand beckoned her over. Amy walked to the table. The table had only one place left for someone to sit next to the hedgehog. Amy sat next to him looking at the rest of the group. A white bat with big boobs 'Fake, I'm sure' Amy thought. A silver hedgehog snickered. A red echidna looked at the silver hedgehog weirdly. "What?" The echidna said "Nothin'" The silver hedgehog said no longer snickering. Then someone caught her eyes, a blue hedgehog with leaf green eyes chuckled at the silver one. "I guess introductions are in order?" said the ruby eyed one. Amy snapped her head to him. "Oh, right. I'm Amy." Amy said. The ruby one chuckled "I'm Shadow, the blue one is my brother, Sonic. The silver one who can read minds (Amy's eyes widened, now she knew what he was chuckling about) is Silver. The bat-girl is Rouge. And the local jester over there is Knuckles." Pointing at the echidna, who glared. Amy giggled abit. "We are the Black Army, since my big bro here formed it." Sonic said Amy thought Sonic had a beautiful voice she watched his silk-like lips curve into a smile after talking. 'What. Am. I. Fucking. Thinking?!' "Well, you're thinking that Sonic is h--OW!!!" Amy, blushing hard, threw a hard piece of the goop prisoner's are forced to eat and it hit Silver square in the head. "Nice shot, anyways, what do you think about joining us?" Shadow said. "Knowing what some men will probably be like it would be best if I had some friends to stand behind my back, protecting me." Amy said. "Amen to that, sister!" Rouge said. "Yeah, I'll join." Amy said. "Okay, Amy. Welcome to the Black Army." Shadow said

Sorry for, yeat again, a short chapter. They'll get

longer...promise!


	3. THE UNSPEAKABLE DEED

**CHAPTER TWO: THE UNSPEAKABLE DEED**

It was now time for the prisoner's to go outside. Since the prison didn't allow sexual conduct, any boys and girls seen getting to intimate are split apart for the remandier of the now free day. Amy squinted at the sunlight, silently cursing. "Hey, pink!" Amy growled at who was calling her, Knuckles. "Yes." Amy said rudely altough Knuckles didn't realize it. "Shadow sent me to show you around." Knuckles said. 'Well, I know that when I see Shadow again, I'll have to rip his guts out.' Amy thought angrily. After a few minutes Amy felt like shooting herself 'Don't worry, Amy. He's sure to finish soon'. A grey albatross caught Amy's attention. "Who's the fat pidgeon?" Amy asked then looked at Knuckles worriedly as he looked like he might explode from the amount of rage in his body. "THAT is Storm. The rapist." Amy knew it, there had to be SOMEONE who had a record with penetrating a woman's innocence. "Some people say he actually takes women into a darkened part of the back of the prison and rapes them. PLEASE stay away from him, Amy. He's bad news. REALLY bad news." "Ok, Knuckles. If you say so." "Good."

LATER...

Amy knew lock-up was about an hour away she looked around, no one was around. "Psst...!" came a squawcky voice. Amy looked around then saw a green hawk. "Hey." The hawk whispered. Amy walked over. "Hey." Amy said. "uhh...listen I need you're help." "Why what's wrong?" "It's my friend, he's stuck and if the guard's see him out after lockdown...they might." "Where is he?" "Follow me." The hawk said and Amy followed him into a dark corner. "We shouldn't be here. That Storm guy might be here..." "Nah, he goes to his cell early." "Ok, what's your name?" "Jet. Jet The Hawk." Jet said smiling. Amy smiled back. Jet gulped. "I'm sorry, Amy." "For what?" "This." Jet hit her over the head and she fell unconsious.

When Amy woke up she gasped there was Storm. "Hey, babe." Storm said Amy jumped away to met a wall. "Aww...don't run, hottie." Storm rubbed up Amy's leg making her VERY uncomfortable then he rubbed her groin area. Amy punched him and tried to scream but Jet from behind put a rag over her mouth very quickly. Then Storm pulled her pants down, then ripped her panties off, revealing her innocence. Storm then pulled his pants down to show a full erection. Amy's scream was muffled by the rag then Storm, very fast, uncareing for her pain, put his member in her innocence making Amy scream. "Oh! Another virgin! Argh!" Storm grunted and moaned as he pumped in and out of Amy violently. Storm ripped off Amy's top and bra, then played with her breasts. "Hey, Jet. Why don't you join in? After all, she's great for your first catch." Amy was shocked as she felt something roughly enter her anus. Jet's member thrusted into her ass almost as roughly as Storm's pumped her pussy. Amy cried out as she was raped violently then with one final grunt from both boys then cummed inside her.

I made it quick for I don't like rape, but I wanted something that Amy

could hide that could create the angst I promised in the genres section

of the fic's profile. Chapter's seem to be based on one subject, don't

they? Not for long!


	4. Getting To Know Sonic

Xtrasupershadowgirl: Yes, I know it'd be better described. If I have to characters making love instead of someone getting raped, then it'll be better described.

**PREVIOUSLY...**

**Knuckles showed Amy the twist and turns of the jail and warned her about Storm The Albatross. Later on Amy meets Jet who tells her that his friend is stuck. Amy then finds out that it's a trap. Amy is then raped by Storm and Jet.**

**CHAPTER THREE: GETTING TO KNOW SONIC**

Sonic began to notice things about Amy. During lunch hour she just sat their she never even tried to hit Silver when he joked about her. Silver started leaving her alone, though, I think he understands how bad and abnormal this was.

During the time outside she just sat on the floor. Sonic had enough, he sighed and walked over to her. "Hey." Sonic said then he heard her sobs. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Nothing." Amy replied shakily. "No, no there's something wrong." "Go away..." Sonic looked even more worried by Amy's reply. "Amy, w--" "**FUCK** OFF!!!" Amy screamed. Sonic looked shocked then angry. "Fine! If you don't want my help then I'm gone!" Sonic shouted and left. Amy sobbed.

Sonic went over to Shadow and sat angrily on the wooden bench. "What's wrong?" "That girl is so...so...stubborn!" Shadow chuckled. "WHAT?!" "Somebody is in love with the new girl!" Shadow said laughing mockingly. Sonic blushed "I-I am not!" he protested. "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!"

...and it went on...

...and on...

...and on.

NEXT DAY...

Amy sat on a bench this time. Sonic sat with her. "Feeling better, today?" Sonic said "Ha, ha!" Amy laughed sarcastically. Sonic somehow unbalanced on the bench and fell backwards off it. Amy laughed "That's something I'd expect Knuckles to do!" Amy said giggling still. Sonic began laughing. 'Maybe it won't be so bad to hang out with her.' Sonic thought.

This is getting weird, right? Btw, about ShadAmy it's only

SLIGHT ShadAmy. Yep this chapter revolved around Sonic I

guess...


	5. At The End of a Storm

The Infamous Project Halfbreed: Don't worry, Amy's life will get better! She's one of my fav characters, after all.

Xtrasupershadowgirl: The ShadAmy bits will kick in soon...

**PREVIOUSLY...**

**Amy's despression started taking it's toll on her as she snapped at Sonic. Shadow begins to notice Sonic's attraction to Amy. As Sonic and Amy began to get to close for the guard's liking.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: AT THE END OF A STORM**

Jet watched Amy she only ever smiled when around that Sonic character, Jet's guilt ate at him. Why'd he do that to her. He couldn't take it...

AT STORM'S CELL...

Jet was pushed into a wall. "What do you mean, quit?!" Storm shouted at Jet. "I MEAN I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" Jet screamed. "Jet..." "STAY OUT OF THIS WAVE!!!" "DON'T SHOUT AT MY GIRL LIKE THAT!!!" "_**YOUR**_ GIRL?!!" The two fought then Wave gasped as Storm brought out a gun and shot Jet square in the chest. "JET!!!" Wave screamed as Jet fell to the ground, dead. Storm snapped his head to Wave. "Take his body and let the guards deal with him. GO!!!" Wave jumped and ran to Jet and carried him out. "That girl probably squealed by now...I can't have anyone getting me into trouble..." Storm said reloading his gun.

OUT IN THE YARD...

"Amy just tell us why you're so upset." Shadow said. "Why not ask Silver." Amy responded dully. Silver took this as a cue to read her mind, her memories of that night, near lockdown. "God..." Silver said. "What...?" Sonic asked worried. "Storm." That's all Silver had to say. Amy jumped at Sonic in tears, Sonic hugged her back. What else could he do? "Well, look who squealed like a pig..." Storm said coming up to the group his gun out in the open. "You bastard..." Knuckles said and jumped at Storm who stabbed him with a knife he had hid in his over hand (or wing). "KNUCKLES!!!" Rouge screamed grabbing Knuckles and moving away from Storm. Storm held out his gun. "Now you all will die for what that hooker just revealed to you." Storm pointed his gun at Sonic. "And you'll die first..." "NO!!!" Amy screamed the something happened in the blink of an eye a green blur ran past and Storm's neck began to bleed badly. Storm began choking then collapsed to the ground. Amy scrunched her face up alittle. "You..." Amy said. Jet stood there holding a bloody knife, his open prison outfit revealing a bulletproof vest...

Really short chapters...I know. But they will get longer!

Just be patient. As for Storm and Jet having major

equipment? Has anyone seen Prison Break season three? The

black guy who has connections outside to get him things

like phones? Same stuff. Storm has someone in the guards

getting him his equipment so he can have some luxury during

his now diminished sentence...serves him right!


	6. The Mother Of All Crazy Ideas!

Xtrasupershadowgirl: Yep! Jet's on the side of good!

**PREVIOUSLY...**

**Jet resigned from the Babylon Rouges causing Storm to kill him. Then Storm goes after the Black Army and in the face of death, the Black Army is saved by the one person they never expected to help them, the still breathing, Jet!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE MOTHER OF ALL CRAZY IDEAS!**

Jet was inducted into the Black Army the following morning and so was Wave after some negotiation. The eight team group of three girls and five guys laughed. "Nice one, J!" Sonic said giving the hawk a high five. "It's been crazy, eh? You come in and we are all inducted into a drama show." Sonic said jokingly to Amy. "Hey, Jet?" Amy asked "mmm?" Jet responded. "You had connections with Storm who had connections with the guards I was told." "Yes. It's true." "Would you by any chance have a phone?" Amy asked. Jet smirked.

IN STORM'S CELL...

Amy got the phone from the matress and dialed a number.

AT A HOUSE IN STATION SQUARE...

A young orange fox with crystal eyes picked up it's cell as it rang in it's jolly tune. "Yello?" "Hey, Tails...it's Amy." "AMY?!, but aren't you in pri--" "No time for questions, Tails. I need a favor." "What?" "Can you get info on this guy for me? His name is Fang Moreso." Tails write the name down. "Fang Moreso, M-O-R-E-S-O, right?" "Yeah, thank Tails." "No prob."

LATER...

Tails was on his laptop in his room just sitting on his bed when his phone rang again. "Yea?" "Tails." "Amy! I found the info on this Fang guy, he's a guard at your prison and has been known for his closeness to Storm Albatross." "That's him. Thanks we'll take it from here." "We?" "No questions!" "Ok." "We'll keep you posted." "Posted on what? Amy?" She'd cut off the phone. Tails sighed.

IN THE PRISON, IN THE YARD...

"Ok, Amy what's going on?" Sonic asked the entire Black Army walked to the gates of the prison and stopped. Amy looked at Sonic with a grin. "We're breaking out..." Sonic's eyes widened at her words.

She was planning the impossible...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's right!, Ames isn't planning on staying in the prison for over a month which is in one

and a half of a week in fic-time. Thank you to all my readers/fans!!!


	7. The Plan

Xtrasupershadowgirl: She planning to break out REAL soon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PREVIOUSLY...**

**With Jet and Wave now members of the Black Army, Amy made a decision. After a call from the only person who would still speak to her after her setence was made, Miles "Tails" Prower. Now Amy's plan was set in motion...a plan...to ESCAPE!!!**

**CHAPTER SIX: THE PLAN**

BLACK ARMY'S HQ...

Thanks to Nack owing a few favors to Jet, The Black Army had their own HQ of sorts. "So what's this crazy plan of yours, Ames?" Sonic asked his jade eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Ironically...this place we have for our headquarters is right below an pipe area which can lead us to the power room. We'll get there and shut off all of the power. This blackout will cause a lockdown and the guards will be too busy either keeping the prisoner's at bay or fixing the power. At this time we will climb past the unsecured gates to freedom by the time they've switched the power back on. We'll be gone...hopefully." Amy said. "Hopefully?!" Rouge questioned. "There's a possibility that the guards can setup a back-up power supply. But we'd still be over the gates we'd just have to pray god to give us a great speed boost." Amy said. "Won't be a prob, for me, Shad and Jet here." Sonic said grinning. "Right so the plan's in motion. Guys?" Everyone looked at Amy. "WHO ARE WE?!" Amy shouted. "THE BLACK ARMY!!!" Everyone shouted.

Now it was coming...

...the end of a tale.

I think we are reaching the major part of the story now...stay tuned!!!

R&R!!!


	8. Step One: Cutting The Power

------------------------------------------------------

**PREVIOUSLY...**

**In their hq, The Black Army were briefed by Amy on the breakout plan...but will it succed? Just get Criminal's story alert to stay tuned and find out!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: STEP ONE, CUTTING THE POWER...**

IN THE PRISON WARD...

Rouge sat near the bed of Knuckles The Echidna, he was finally healed from the damage he had recived from the late Storm Albatross. "Right he's good to go..." Knuckles got up with help from Rouge. Knuckles felt woozy for layig in bed for a week.

IN BA'S HQ...

Everyone cheered on the return of the ruby echidna. "I heard about the plan, Rouge briefed me. So one of you bastards better get me a shovel." Amy threw him one and they began digging the hole.

THREE HOURS LATER

The group wiped sweat from the heads. "Lockdown! All prisoner's back in their cells!!!" The group departed into their seperate cells. Tomorrow their biggest challenge begun...

...they just didn't know what was in store for them...

------------------

Next chapter...

NOT!!!

------------------

THE NEXT DAY

IN BA'S HQ...

The group jumped into the hole they had dug. The pipelines were rusty and white hot steam poured in several places. The group heard the humming of the electric power supply. "This way." Amy whispered pointing straight behind them. They walked and eventually saw a hatch. Knuckles saw it was locked and punched the hatch into oblivion awarding a quiet appluase from the group. Sonic climbed up and whistling he opened the fuse box and turned all the swatches down causing darkness to engulf the prison. With a click Sonic put on a flashlight that Jet got them. 'Thank you, Jet!' Sonic thought jumping back down into the pipes. Amy heard rumbling, everyone did...

...they just weren't expecting the power room floor to fall through...

-----------------------------------------------------

GASP! Cliffhanger! Has the plan gone horridly

wrong?! Well, you'll just have to wait and see...!

R&R, BITCHES!!!


	9. Love Is Cruel

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LOVE IS CRUEL**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

...they just weren't expecting the power room floor to fall through...

Amy screamed in suprise as the floor collapsed trapping the group then more of the floor collapsed sending the power supply to cut Sonic and Amy apart from the rest of the group. "No! No, no, no!!! This can't be happening!" Amy screamed, she'd worked so hard...ever since what Storm did she planned it righting wrongs, solving the problems, except this one! But who expected the floor to cave in...who?! "Amy, it's ok!" Sonic said to the bawling pink hedgehog. "No it's not o-fucking-k!!!" Amy screamed. "Amy, AMY!!! CALM DOWN!!!" Sonic shouted running up to Amy he held her in his quite muscular arms. "Calm...down...it's ok...we'll get through this." Sonic said his voice becoming soft. Amy sobbed in his arms. Sonic pulled her away abit looking into those beautiful emerald eyes, he put his hand on her chin and pulled her closer. Amy couldn't believe what the colbat hedgehog did next. Sonic pushed himself closer filling the gap between the two's lips. Their souls entwined as they kissed and began to embrace each other. Then needing air the two broke apart. "Sonic..." "Yes, Amy?" "I love you..." "I love you, too." Sonic kissed her nose. Then they heard something. Rumbling the power supply generator lifted off the ground. Silver was following the generator with his hand, his eyes closed. Sonic and Amy ran past the lifted generator and joined the others over the rubble of the power room. Silver eventually joined them getting a nougie from Jet. "Well done, Silver!" "Told you I had other powers then reading minds!" Silver replied to their praise. The gang ran knowing time was growing thin. They jumped back up the hole they had dug, out of their headquarters, and over to the fence. They began climbing, sweating bullets. "Finally we are almost there..." Shadow whispered. Then they jumped landing on the other side. Then...the power went on and a spotlight got them. "Prisoners escaping!" A guard on a bullhorn said. "Fuck off!!!" Sonic shouted. A bunch of guards surronded the group and noticied a gun in Amy's possesion, not wanting to take chances the guard immediatley shot his gun. "NO!!!" Sonic shouted. Amy wasn't prepared for what happened next...

BANG!!!

"Gack!"

"Sonic!"

(SONIC'S POV)

I felt the blood run down my lips. The burning hole in my chest the feeling of my life leaving me. I saw everything that happened in my life play like pictures on a slideshow. Memories...happy...or sad. I felt the air leave my lungs...and my world faded to black...

...I was gone...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aren't I an evil bastard? Yep. Fate oh, how cruel thy are.

R&R!!!


	10. Surrounded

**ACESSING MENDAM STATE CONVICT FILES...**

**"Somebody is in love with the new girl." Shadow said laughing mockingly. "I-Iam not!" Sonic protested.**

**Sonic falls backwards somehow unbalanced on the bench and fell backwards off it.**

**CONVICT GROUP: THE BLACK ARMY.**

**AMY JENIFFER ROSE**

**"NO!!!" Amy screamed.**

**SHADOW HEDGEHOG**

**Outside of her cell a black hedgehog with ruby eyes that matched his streaks on his black head.**

**SONIC OGLIVILE HEDGEHOG**

**"So what's this crazy plan of yours, Ames?" Sonic asked his jade eyes gleaming with curiosity.**

**KNUCKLES ECHIDNA**

**"I heard about the plan, Rouge briefed me. So one of you bastards get me a shovel." Amy threw him one.**

**ROUGE BAT**

**"Amen to that, sister!" Rouge said.**

**SILVER MATTESO**

**A silver hedgehog snickered.**

**JET HAWK & WAVE SWALLOW**

**Jet was inducted into the Black Army the following morning and so was Wave after some negotiation.**

**FILE END.**

**CRIMINAL CHAPTER NINE: SURRONDED: BEGINS!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amy held the now deceased Sonic as Shadow growled, tears staining his eyes. The soldiers cocked their guns when suddenly something or someone shot them. It was a guard, not just any guard. "Fang!" Amy shouted. The weasel smirked. "You'd better go. I'll keep watch." Fang said. "We owe ya one, man!" Knuckles said. Fang chuckles. The group ran then they got into a forest.

Fan frowned then put his pistol to his own head. BANG! The other guards rushed to him. In his pocket was the location of the jet the others were going to escape from. "Get the dogs! GO! GO! GO!" A wolf guard said.

The Black Army had ran awhile. "Jet where's this plane?" Amy asked. "Just out of this forest is a helipad!" Jet shouted. Then the barking of the dogs were heard. "SHIT!!!" Shadow screamed. "They fucking sniffed us out!" Silver shouted. The team tried to run quicker they eventually got out of the forest and saw the helipad. This was it there ticket out. Gunshots were then fired. "Agh!" Jet screamed falling down clutching his arm. "Jet!" Wave screamed and got to him and supported him up. "Come on! We're nearly th--" A gun fired and Silver stopped talking. Everyone looked at him as he cluthed his blood soaked hand near his heart area and he collapsed. Dead. "SILVER!!!" Shadow screamed. The group ran again and got to the plane. Everyone got on. The six survivors: Amy, Shadow, Jet, Wave, Knuckles and Rouge. The group shed a tear for the two they had lost: Sonic and Silver as Rouge healed Knuckles' wounds and the jet flew off. The guards dumbfounded. Amy grinned.

They were going home...

FIVE HOURS LATER...

TAILS' HOUSE

Tails packed his suitcase. A green fox with yellow eyes hugged him. "Come on, Serenity! We gotta go!" Tails said getting her off. "Ok, Tails-Kun!" Serenity said cheerfully. Tails smirked, her kind ness was one of the main reasons he loved her. Tails and Serenity walked outside with their suitcases to see a jeep. "Come on, lovebirds!" Amy shouted honking the horn. Amy and Shadow waited in the jeep. In a second jeep was Jet, Wave, Rouge and Knuckles. Tails and Serenity got in holding their luggage. The jeeps pulled into gear. You see, like on Earth, certain countries had law borders. The jeeps with the eight in were heading into Soleanna which was bordering Cameron. The crew cheered as after so long they were finally crossing the border. They were free once more. Amy and Shadow looked at each other in a loving gaze. Amy realized she still had someone she could love, after all this. Amy grinned. Maybe love wasn't so cruel after all.

_**"World of Our Own" by Westlife**_

_**"You make me feel funny**_

_**When you come around**_

_**Yeah that's what I found out honey**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**You make me feel happy**_

_**When I leave you behind**_

_**It plays on my mind now honey**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**Took for granted everything we had**_

_**As if I'd find someone**_

_**Who's just like you**_

_**We got a little world of our own**_

_**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**_

_**I let you in where no-one else goes**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**And all of the things I've been looking for**_

_**Have always been here outside of my door**_

_**And all of the time I'm looking for something new**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**Well I guess I'm ready**_

_**For settling down**_

_**And fooling around is over**_

_**And I swear it's true**_

_**No buts or maybes**_

_**When I'm falling down**_

_**There's always someone who saves me**_

_**And girl it's you**_

_**Funny how life can be so surprising**_

_**I'm just realising what you do**_

_**We got a little world of our own**_

_**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**_

_**I let you in where no-one else goes**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**And all of the things I've been looking for**_

_**Have always been here outside of my door**_

_**And all of the time I'm looking for something new**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**Well it's feeling right now**_

_**So let's do it right now**_

_**Praying that some how**_

_**You will understand the way**_

_**It's feeling right now baby somehow**_

_**I won't let this slip away**_

_**We got a little world of our own**_

_**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**_

_**I let you in where no-one else goes**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**We got a little world of our own**_

_**I'll tell you things that no one else knows**_

_**I let you in where no-one else goes**_

_**What am I doing without you**_

_**And all of the things I've been looking for**_

_**Have always been here outside of my door**_

_**And all of the time I'm looking for something new**_

_**What am I doing without you"**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BTW, This is **_**NOT**_** the end...well not yet, anyways. Just one epilouge and that's that. Flashback beginning and escaping end. Just in need of ze epilouge, no?**


	11. Epilouge

_**CRIMINAL...the name of a person accused of being guilty in a trial and sent to prison...**_

_**CRIMINAL...is also the name of this story...**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**Amy J. Rose was sent to a prison where she became the member of a group, The Black Army which consisted of five other people: Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Rouge and Knuckles. After a mistrust, Amy was raped by fellow inmate, Storm Albatross. Amy was then sad for awhile until she was cheered up by the ever clumsy, Sonic. They began to fall in love on that day. Jet, feeling guilty, resigned from Storm's group, The Babylon Rouges. Then after attempting to murder the Black Army, Storm was killed by Jet. Jet and Wave became members of the Black Army the following morning. Amy's plan to break out is set into motion when she has a chat with fourteen year old, Miles "Tails" Prower, via phone thanks to Jet. Amy breifs her plan as Knuckles, injured from Storm's rampage, is recovering. Knuckles comes back to a welcoming group who begin to setup the plan when it all goes wrong. Sonic and Amy have an intimate moment. As they reach the outside off the fence, a bullet meant for Amy shot Sonic, in the heart, killing him. With the help of Fang, the Black Army escapes into the forest where they are discovered, Knuckles is wounded again and Silver dies. A few hours following their escape they run across county borders into Soleanna, The City of Water.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

CHAPTER TEN: THE EPLIOUGE

A DAY AFTER THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER NINE...

After the rocky escape Shadow proposed to Amy and they planned to get married a week later. Tails and Serenity finally went on their first date. Rouge and Knuckles fell in love. Jet and Wave began a new life as airboard shop owners.

Everything was going fine...but would it stay that way?

...who knows?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who wants a sequal?...YES I'm that proud of the fic to think about a sequal. Very short epilouge with the longest recap EVER seen in this fic.


End file.
